I'm Here For You
by twxnkle
Summary: Set after the Governor leaves and the people of Woodbury come to the prison. Just a lemon with an OC Alexis and Carl.


A/N: Set after the people of Woodbury come to the prison. Just smut.  
>"I believe you."<br>The young boy turned to his brunette company.  
>"You're the only one." His soft whisper still reached the girls ears.<br>She turned her whole body towards his, gently cupping his chin forcing his blue eyes to meet her brown ones.  
>"You can't just keep pushing people away Carl. Your dad, he believed you. He stuck up for you against Hershel. He-" She was cut off by the soft yet firm pressure of Carl's lips<br>"I know." He murmured against her lips. His hands reached for the back of her head pulling her closer.  
>Their lips grew in a heated battle as Carl's hands slipped lower, gently brushing her breast until they found her hips. She tangled her hands in his hair tugging and rubbing as they kissed. They adjusted so she sat straddling his lap tenderly grinding her hips against his.<br>"God Alexis."  
>His moans were soft and sent tingles down Alexis' abdomen to her core. She grinded harder into his now forming erection moaning at the feeling of friction. She unzipped her sweater and threw it to the floor.<br>His hands rubbed her hips lightly, grabbing the bottom of her shirt lifting it in an undeniable haste. She arched her back helping him unclasp her bra. She shivered as the cool air hit her nipples making them hard.  
>She swiftly took off his sweater and shirt. He grabbed her breast kneading them and occasionally rubbing her hard nubs. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his rough hands on her chest.<br>He picked her up and dropped the both of them to the floor where the two continued. Alexis shivered as the cold floor hit her back.  
>The lot kicked off their shoes and socks while continuing kissing. His hands snuck down to her jeans, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. He helped her pull them off and got up to take off his own.<br>Alexis's hand went in between the pair and gripped his member pumping him up and down over his boxer shorts. His grunting sent pleasure to her privates causing her to release her own moans.  
>He pushed her hands away from his erection and began to rub her center. After getting tired of the fabric blocking his ministrations he grasped the elastic of her panties and pulled down.<br>"How wet are you for me?"  
>Alexis's heartbeat quickened and her breath hitched at his vulgar yet delicious words.<br>As he spread her legs he moaned at the sight of her core leaking her own juices on the floor. His fingers trailed down her body to her heat. His pointer finger dragged lazily across her center. He stopped at her clit,firmly circling and rubbing.  
>"Agh Carl." She was a whimpering mess underneath him. He hadn't even fucked her yet and she was going crazy. Carl loved that about Alexis. He loved looking at her face as he pleasured her. She looked like an angel.<br>His finger dipped into her tight hole feeling how wet she was. He pumped his middle finger in and out of her. She was whimpering and moaning. He was getting increasingly hard by each second.  
>He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed down his groaned at the empty feeling and looked up at Carl.<br>He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard."  
>She threw her head back and moaned. He placed himself at her entrance and shoved his member into her heat. Both teens moaned.<br>Carl began to thrust in and out. Alexis was getting impatient, he said he was going to fuck her hard, well when was he?  
>"Harder Carl, please fuck me."<br>He moaned and quickly began to ram harshly into her. He lifted her legs to go on top of his shoulders. The new angle was heaven to Alexis. He was reaching a spot that made her insides jolt.  
>Carl thrusted harder and harder trying to find release. He brought his hand down to rub Alexis' clit knowing he was going to finish soon. Alexis thrusted up to meet Carl's own thrust. She was going to cum soon, she could feel it in her lower stomach.<br>Carl felt her tighten around his cock. He gave a final thrust and slumped on top of his lover. Both were heavily breathing and coming off their high.  
>Even if the world was shit and they both felt completely lost, at least they had each other.<p> 


End file.
